cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
The Mentalist (2008 series)
The Mentalist (TV series; 2008 - 2015) Male Deaths: *Tom Adams (Bludgeoned to death with a rock by Jesse James) (2.04 Red Menace - Gordon Hodge) *Joaquim de Almeida (4.12 My Bloody Valentine) *Steven Bauer (5.12 Little Red Corvette) *Xander Berkeley (6.08 Red John) *Dylan Bruno (3.15 Red Gold) *Nick Chinlund (Died of a Heart Attack years ago) (2.10 Throwing Fire - Alex Jane) *Edward Conna (Shot in the head by Christian Clemenson on Ernie Grunwald's orders) (2.03 Red Badge) *Kevin Corrigan (6.04 Red Listed) *Christopher Cousins (5.18 Behind The Red Curtain) *Steven Culp (Shot in the chest by Gail O'Grady) (1.01 Pilot - Morgan Tolliver) *Alex Daniels (6.01 The Desert Rose) *Adam Dunnells (Shot twice in the chest by Jessy Schram) (3.08 Ball of Fire) *Chris Ellis (3.09 Red Moon) *Gideon Emery (3.18 The Red Mile) *Gene Farber (Shot in the back by Robin Tunney) (1.16 Bloodshot - Dan Hollenbeck) *William Forsythe (5.04 Blood Feud) *Jim Gleason (Shot multiple times by the police as a Suicide by Cop) (2.01 Redemption - Neil) *Mark Hengst (Poisoned with Cyanide by Lawrence Pressman) (1.10 Red Brick and Ivy - Alex Nelson) *Kane Hodder (4.24 The Crimson Hat) *Dominic Hoffman (Throat Slit by Xander Berkeley) (2.08 His Red Right Hand - Agent Marlon Hicks) *Elliott James (Bludgeoned to death with a rock by Ashley Jones) (2.06 Black Gold and Red Blood - Kirby Hines) *David Kilde (Head Trauma after being Accidentally Knocked with a Lamp by Michael McMillian) (2.05 Red Scare - Alan Foster) *Terry Kinney (Died from his wounds after being Shot in the chest by Shauna Bloom on Xander Berkeley's orders) (2.08 His Red Right Hand - Agent Sam Bosco) *Stephen Macht (5.19 Red Letter Day) *Max Martini (5.04 Blood Feud) *Christopher McFarland (Shot in the head by Kathleen Rose Perkins) (2.11 Rose-Colored Glasses - Selby Vickers) *Michael Mosley (Shot in the stomach with a Shotgun by Simon Baker) (1.22 Red John's Footsteps - Sheriff Ted Hardy/Dumar Tanner) *David Paymer (4.07 Blinking Red Light) *Jack Plotnick (6.01 The Desert Rose) *Mitch Ryan (6.01 The Desert Rose) *Nestor Serrano (3.07 Red Hot) *Michael Sidisin Jr. (Shot in the head by Callard Harris) (2.09 A Price Above Rubies - Doyle Murphy) *Michael B. Silver (3.03 The Blood On His Hands) *Todd Stashwick (Slashed to death by Xander Berkeley) (1.11 Red John's Friends - Jared Renfrew) *Eric Stonestreet (Shot in the chest by Robin Tunney as a Suicide by Cop) (1.02 Red Hair and Silver Tape - Malcolm Boatwright) *James C. Victor (Poisoned with ricin by Robin Weigert) (2.15 Red Herring - Jeffrey Barge) *Bradley Whitford (3.24 Strawberries and Cream: Part 2) *George Wyner (3.18 The Red Mile) *Daniel Zacapa (Accidental head trauma caused by a car crash while trying to evade the CBI) (2.02 The Scarlet Letter - Hired Gun) Female Deaths: *Rose Abdoo (5.18 Behind The Red Curtain) *Simone Bargetze (Accidentally Shot in the stomach by David Burke) (1.14 Crimson Casanova - Claire Wolcott) *April Billingsley (5.17 Red White and Blue) *Kristine Blackport (Bludgeoned to death with a object by Fay Masterson) (2.02 The Scarlet Letter - Kristin Marley) *Shauna Bloom (Poisoned with an Unknown Toxin by Xander Berkeley) (2.08 His Red Right Hand - Rebecca Anderson) *Andrea Bogart (Stabbed in the stomach by Marguerite MacIntyre) (1.15 Scarlett Fever - Patience Broadbent) *Jillian Bowen (Stabbed in the stomach by Judith Hoag) (1.02 Red Hair and Silver Tape - Melanie O'Keefe) *Diana Cosma (Slashed to death by Xander Berkeley) (1.23 Red John's Footsteps - Emma Plasket) *Myndy Crist (Died of Terminal Cancer after the Episode ended) (1.17 Carnelian, Inc. - Jessie Skelling) *Emmanuelle Chriqui (5.16 There Will Be Blood) *Christine Garver (4.15 War Of The Roses) *Katie Gill (Drowned in a Pool by Will Rothhaar, Brando Eaton, Owen Beckman and Michelle Page) (1.03 Red Tide - Christine Tanner) *Bevin Hamilton (Shot in the chest by Steve Braun) (1.08 The Thin Red Line - Patrice Madigan) *Olivia Hardt (Throat slit by Charlotte Cornwell) (1.11 Red John's Friends - Undine Kopecki) *Elaine Hendrix (Poisoned with ricin by Robin Weigert) (2.15 Red Herring - Julia St. Germain) *Judith Hoag (Shot in the chest by Robin Tunney as a Suicide by Cop) (1.02 Red Hair and Silver Tape - Sandra Boatwright) *Michelle Lawrence (Stabbed in the chest by Bryce Johnson) (1.05 Redwood - Kara Palmer) *Abigail Mavity (Died of a Breath Illness years ago) (2.10 Throwing Fire - Celia) *Rebecca Metz (Suicide by Hanging years ago) (1.16 Bloodshot - Carol Gentry) *Jaime Murray (Shot in the chest with a Sniper Riffle by Patrick Fabian) (1.17 Carnelian, Inc. - Nadia Sobell) *Izabella G. Rayner (Shot in the head by Kathleen Rose Perkins) (2.11 Rose-Colored Glasses - Jana Vickers) *Laura San Giacomo (5.22 Red John's Rules) *Laura Jean Salerno (Run over with a car by Kevin Rahm) (2.13 Redline - Liselle Douglas) *Rebecca Staab (Hit in the head with a lamp by Jane Daly) (2.01 Redemption - Monica Dunninger) *Nancy Stafford (Run Over with a car by Ashley Johnson) (1.07 Seeing Red - Rosemary Tennant) *Mary Alexandra Stiefvater (Slashed to death by Zeljko Ivanek as a Copycat Kill from Xander Berkeley's M.O) (1.01 Pilot - Alison Randolph) *Deborah Ann Woll (Poisoned with Cyanide by Lawrence Pressman) (1.10 Red Brick and Ivy - Kerry Sheehan) Category:TV Series Category:2008 TV series debuts Category:2015 TV series endings Category:CBS TV series Category:TV series by Warner Bros.